Moonlight
by aayehal
Summary: My breath caught in my throat as I felt a steel grip wrap around my waist and pull me into something that felt cold against my back. Gasping I heard that hauntingly beautiful laugh again. This was it, how I was going to die..
1. Preface

**Preface**

The moon lights her way while she's howlin' at him - Lady GaGa

_ I was wandering through a mist, so thick my gray eyes could barely see through it along with being in a dense, wooded forest. My pale blonde hair lay scattered around my slender shoulders, reaching just to my shoulder blades. I was dressed in a beautiful white cotton summer dress, white ballet flats adorned my feet. Why I was in this forest, I had no idea. But all I knew was that my heart was calling out to something, someone, and something was coming. Suddenly the mist separated and there stood a figure, looming inches above my own height but covered by darkness. The moon shown on the thick forest that refused to open up. I could feel my eyes blinking as if trying to clear away the darkness that shielded his face. Stepping closer to him I could feel my heart-beat pick up pace for unknown reasons. Then came a hauntingly sweet laugh as the figure moved to step out of the forest my breath caught in my throat. As I moved to step closer to view his features, if only the darkness would disappear just for a chance to see his face.._


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_Shaded by a tree, can't live up to a rose - Miranda Lambert_

At the moment my gray eyes were focusing in on his features a loud clanging sound awoke me. My body jerked me upright in my bed, my head slamming against the headboard in a less than graceful move. _Great_. Groaning my nimble fingers searched for the "off" button on my alarm clock that had rudely awoken me from my dream. It was a reoccurring one, and it always ended before I got to view the figure, but this time, I'd been able to distinguish him as a man. Sighing and leaning back in my bed my hands moved to my head as I fought back the pain that echoed through it. Groaning again I turned over noticing the time. 6:30 in the morning. _Lovely_.

Sitting up once again I made a major effort to pull back the dark blue sheets on my small twin-sized bed. My feet landed on my carpet with a thud, I absolutely hated mornings. Standing up I stretched out the muscles in my body that were sore from my hard slumber. My parents used to laugh and joke saying that I could sleep like the dead. But they were gone now, almost a year. They'd been killed in the fire that burnt down our home, took everything we'd had in our beautiful house, including my dog and my parents. Now it was just me, living in foster care until I turned eighteen. This happened to be only four months away.

Ignoring the slight tingling sensation of pain that went through my chest at the thought of my parent's death I vowed to not start off the morning as a self-pettier. I slowly stalked towards a single box that held all my clothing. My foster parents viewed me as a nuisance so they seldom bought me clothing, only when an agent from the social security office would care to drop by would a sudden pair of jeans and shirt appear. Rubbing the sleep from my gray eyes I grabbed up a plain black t-shirt along with a pair of faded jeans. Sneaking past my foster parents bedroom where I could hear them snoring loudly I silently creaked open the door to the bathroom and silently slipped inside.

Adjusting the temperature of the shower I quickly hopped in and began washing my body. What the agents at the social security office didn't know was that my 'foster parents' were abusive, something I wasn't proud of. I was seventeen, and was beaten if I opened my mouth to insert my opinion in a conversation. Bruises littered my body but I ignored them. It was only four months till I was eighteen and six until I graduated. Then I'd be gone. My muscles relaxed against the burning water as I washed my pale blonde locks. Finishing up in the shower I slipped a towel over my slender form and stared at my reflection in the mirror.

I wasn't terrible looking, but bags hung below my eyes, due to sleep deprivation mostly because I hardly got any sleep anymore, not after having that reoccurring dream..or nightmare. Sighing I dried my locks as best as I could with a towel and slipped into my clothing sparing only a few moments to brush my still very wet hair. I tried to escape the house everyday without having to interact with the Rats. My foster parents own personal nickname from yours truly.

Creeping back out of the bathroom I listened by their door for a few moments until I heard their obnoxious snoring. At least I could sleep like the dead when I wasn't having that dream or I'd look worse then I already did. Rolling my light eyes I skimmed quietly to my room closing the door behind me with a sigh escaping my throat. Then I heard it. A shifting of movement caught my ears. Immediately fear flooded my mind and body and I was frozen. One of the Rats had awoken and now they were going to find something to punish me for. Drawing in a shaky breath I was about to force myself around to endure whatever was to come when a strong grip, like steel, banded around my waist and I was jerked up against something that was cold on my back. A hauntingly beautiful laugh filled my ears and I knew it wasn't one of the Rats. Terror filled me. Some part of me, deep down, recognized that deep throated laugh but it was ignored. Whoever or whatever had grabbed me leaned forwards beside my right ear as my body was instantly covered in goose-flesh. "You'll thank me later, Ryali." Those simple words astounded me though I had little time to digest them before my small body was swept up into the strong arms and I did something I had never done before in my life. I fainted.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_I can be your melody - Iyaz_

I woke up tangled up in pure white sheets that I could've sworn burned up my retinas. Groaning in my normal way I tried to piece together my fragmented mind. I'd awoken this morning, showered, and then went to my room and.. "Oh my god." The words escaped my lips as I suddenly grasped a hold of what had happened. I'd been kidnapped. Moving swiftly out of the bed my foot got tangled in the heavy sheets and I tripped slamming my arms in front of me in attempt to catch myself I realized I wasn't falling anymore. Instead something cold was again wrapped around my waist again holding me as I still faced the hard floor that appeared to be..stone?

"Well well good morning, glad you could finally join the living." The voice sneered at me, but it didn't sound rough, only kind of well, amused. My savior was setting me upright on the bed as I lifted my soft gray eyes upwards to catch sight of the most beautiful man I'd ever seen. His face was chiseled, yet soft and his hair was the darkest black I'd ever seen and his eyes..those eyes. "Oh my..your eyes are silver.." My observation escaped my lips in a soft voice as it seemed I'd lost all ability to speak within a few seconds. The gorgeous face eyed me and an amused look crossed his face. "Congratulations _human_, you know your colors." Of course the gorgeous face would belong to a total ass.

Casting him a darkened look as I didn't find his comment as amusing as he obviously found it I forced my eyes away from him, wondering why I felt comfortable when I should be threatening to throttle him. The room I was in had three doors in it. One was a heavy wooden door and the other two were glass. The floor was indeed stone as I noted from my near fall and the walls were a light stone. The bed was a canopy, the white sheets adorning it where enveloped by light colored silk that hung from the top of the bed creating a canopy, that could be opened or closed. A desk with a few drawers sat in one corner of the room along what looked like was another door I hadn't noticed. In fact, it was two French doors that opened up onto what I believed to be a balcony. The room was beautiful, breathtaking.

At that moment my companion, or well, abductor choose that moment to clear his throat. Swiftly drawing my attention to his astoundingly gorgeous face I shrugged that off and narrowed my eyes. "Who are you, why am I here?" It was the typical questions I knew from watching many horror movies, and as I guess, probably wouldn't get answered. He smiled again and I found that the expression looked gorgeous on him then again, he could with great ease, shame any actor and model out there. "I'm Derek and you're here because you, human, are special." I let out a very unattractive snort. Me special? Come on. And what was up with the whole human thing? Before I had a chance to come up with a snotty remark he spoke up again. "What I mean by special is you've been selected to be a sort of bait..for us."

Now I was totally lost. "_Bait_? What the hell do you mean by that?" The words slipped out of my mouth as another amused look crossed his face. "What that means, is that you will be used to lure in our enemies and we can take them out as we please. But my father the king will go over the details with you I'm here to make sure you are escorted there as safe as possible." Confusion left my face as anger replaced my emotions, really I felt bi-polar today but what sort of person used another person as bait? "_King_? Sorry but last time I checked the United States had a president, not a king." Really, were people that dull and how psycho was this gorgeous man? What a shame.

Another hauntingly beautiful laugh, one that was so familiar still, and his silver eyes glowed at my remark. "Insolent human, my father is the King, of the Vampires." Now I was positive that he was possessed. _Vampires_? They were a myth, everyone knew it. "I think you need to let me go and check yourself into a special hospital.." Again my mind was flooding with a fear, replacing my earlier anger. At this he sighed, suddenly seeming as if he was done with the conversation and before I knew it my back was pinned against a wall his hands wrapped painfully around my wrists as my back was shoved harder into the stone wall by his force. "What th-" I was cut off as he growled at me, a sound I was sure no human could ever possibly make. Goose-flesh covered my body again as my mind clouded with terror. "I warned you human." With that he opened his mouth to reveal enlarged canines…no not canines. Fangs. My body went nauseous as he leaned towards me, inching his fangs closer and closer to my exposed neck. This was where it all ended. Where the seventeen years of my life would be proved to be pathetic after all. _I was going to die._


	4. Chapter 3

_This is the best thing that could've happened_

_Any longer and I wouldn't have made it - Paramore_

I awoke once again this time though, my vision was blurry. Groaning aloud I wondered why it felt like I was being carried, until I realized I really was being carried. By _Derek_. Immediately shifting my weight as the cobwebs removed themselves from my mind I fixed my light eyes on him, anger consuming me. "You royal ass!" Instead of him reacting at my words he simply looked down at me and grinned like he found this all amusing. I of course, wasn't. "You know human, you tend to faint a lot more than the others. Really, you should work on that." I growled at him as my eyes narrowed. Again he grinned again, and I fought to ignore the beauty that consumed his feature. He was a rat. Suddenly he set me down in front of two grand mahogany doors. "Now be a good girl and try not to piss him off." With a none too gentle shove the doors opened and Derek was pushing me through them.

As we entered my breath was once again taken away. Light streamed in from grandeur windows that looked out to a forest of some type. The room was wide and long it was almost like a church with wooden seats on each side and an aisle that lead down to what looked like a throne? Wow, these people sure are pretty talented for maniacs. Again Derek was pushing me down the hard-wood floor of the aisle turning to send me a threatening glare I noticed his eyes, almost like an eerie silver, were fixated on the throne, a very serious look to him as his posture stiffened. Interesting.

A booming voice drew me from my thoughts as I turned my head towards the golden throne were a man who looked very much like an older version of Derek was seated. As we drew to a halt in front of him I realized he wasn't that much older than Derek, but his eyes and stance seemed to carry with it the age of wisdom. "Ahh I see you succeeded in collecting the human Derek, thank you." Derek was now standing beside me and nodded towards the..King. I remembered Derek had said his father was the king of the Vampires..so that made Derek a prince..of the dark? Confused by all the thoughts rushing through my mind I pushed them away trying to focus in on the king whose gaze had moved to me. "Nice to finally meet you Ryali, I knew your parents Caleb and Jane very well."

I couldn't stop the gasp that passed my lips at the mention of my parents' names. Derek merely raised his eyebrows beside me; apparently he had purposely left out a lot of information. "How did..did you know my parents?" They'd died only about a year ago. Interrupting my thoughts the man, Derek's father, proceeded. "Why Caleb was my best friend. Tell me, did you know your father was a vampire? And sweet Jane, how she loved Caleb she was also a vampire too." With his words I found myself beginning to swoon again, something I'd never done since this mess entered my life when Derek's strong arm wrapped around my waist holding my upright. Not acknowledging him I kept my grey eyes upon the man seated in the throne. How did they know so much about me and why would they dare to spin such a lie about my parents? "Now before you begin your protesting Ryali, allow me to explain." I simply nodded my head, my body chilled to the bone over this strange information.

"Caleb Leopold was born to vampires, and allow me to tell you that for two vampires to produce a babe, well it's very rare. A baby born to two vampires for some unknown reason is born human but the babe can choose to be turned at any age. Caleb choose twenty-six, when he met your mother Jane Anapolis who was also a vampire baby. Caleb and I met when we were both boys, myself also being a vampire babe though I was heir to this throne the minute I was born." Pausing to allow most of the information to sink in I found myself craving for what else he could tell me about my parents. I'd lost them at sixteen, when I'd been going through the 'I hate the world stage'. But my parents had always been silent to me about their pasts. When I had to do a family tree for a history class my parents simply ordered me to make up names since they refused to give up any of their family heritage. _Strange_.

"Anyways, your parents married not long after they met you see, a vampire gets a mate upon random. We fall in love soon after meeting someone and well basically a vampire knows who their mate is. They had you and raised you and planned on telling you when you reached a maturity level that you could understand their words. But they were murdered, by a longtime enemy of this crown. Your father was my closest friend, he was a sort of advisor to me and very well respected in this..community." Pausing again I felt myself bracing against Derek's steel arm which now happened to be fully supporting me. It all made sense to me, yet I didn't believe it. I didn't want to believe it.

"Garrett Anderson murdered your parents, Ryali. You were supposed to be inside the house but you were on some sort of date with ohh what was the boys name again?" The man stopped his explanation as I remembered what he was talking about. Paul, I had been on my first date with a boy a year older than me, a junior named Paul who'd been my first crush and who'd driven me to my house to find a fire engine there attempting to put out the flames. Pain succumbed to my chest as I fought back the tears. "His name was Paul.." Surprised I turned to look at Derek who still stood beside me, his eyes still on his father though a frown was placed on his lips. "Ah yes Paul. Anyways Garrett killed your parents; vampires can only be killed by a silver stake through the heart. Even a wooden stake to the heart only slows us down." I soaked in his information. I somehow believed this tale that hardly seemed believable. Choking I spoke up, suddenly unsure of everything I thought I'd known about my parents. "Why..why did he do it then?" The king smiled at me, the friendly feature on his face threw me off almost like he was trying to comfort me though I doubted he was a man who did that often.

"Garrett killed your parents because he wanted you to be his and they refused believing that when you came of age and decided to be turned, the choice would be yours. You see Garrett has always opposed the throne, and well since your father was close to me that included him. The Andersons believe my family the Renald's stole the throne when in fact; my family simply won the throne. Quite a long story but to get to the point of things Ryali you are not safe amongst the human world." His words once again sank in and I did my best to make sense of them. Derek's hand upon my waist tightened at the mention of this Garrett and I could tell easily the hatred must've run heavy on both sides.

"We plan on keeping you here and safe but Ryali you are also a valuable asset to us. You see you are the last vampire babe to be born none others have succeeded and though that may seem like a long time there are many that are jealous of you because you are of a pure line so to speak. Most of our biggest enemies would love to have you, for various purposes. So here is where your job comes in. We need you to help us in..capturing..them. By them I mainly mean Garrett. It's high time your parents are avenged wouldn't you say?" The king raised his eyebrow and I slowly nodded my head. If I could give my parents anything I guess I could help in capturing this Garrett. "Good now, Derek, take her back to her rooms, I'm sure she's exhausted, we'll talk more later dear."

With that dismissal Derek suddenly swept me up into his arms and we were traveling at a high speed throughout this castle. Tears began stinging my eyes as I realized I must have never known my own parents. Everything I'd believed was a lie. Within seconds Derek and I were in my room and he was setting me carefully down on the amazingly soft white bed. Caressing my cheek in a way too gentle manner I barely caught onto his words before my eyelids were closing and my brain began shutting off. "Sleep now Ryali."


	5. Chapter 4

_When I look at myself in the mirror_

_I see you standing there smiling at me_

_And I'm right back at the beginning_

_Lost inside this memory - Michelle Branch_

"_Ryali we have something very very important to inform you on. This may seem a little farfetched dear but it's important to us." My father's voice seemed stern as he talked to me as I sat on a chair across from where my parents, holding onto one another, were eyeing me. My mother seemed to be a bit nervous as she gave me one of her famous soft smiles. I simply rolled my light grey eyes. It was almost time for my date with Paul and he was going to be at my beautiful country side home any moment. Nodding my head I watched as my parents exchanged a strange look together before they directed their attention to me. "Honey we're not exactly, well..What we're trying to-"My mother's words were interrupted by a knock at the door jumping out of my seat I rushed and gave my parents a hug. "That's Paul gotta go, love you!" With those words, the final words I ever said to my parents, I was rushing to the door._

My breath caught in my throat as my eyes flew open. Drawing in a deep breath to calm my racing heart my skin felt sticky all over. Finally getting a grasp on my horrible reality I sat up pushing the white sheets off me. Looking down at my slender and long frame I noticed that someone had put me into pajamas. Sighing and running a hand through my pale blonde hair, identical to my mothers, I surveyed my room. No one was in it but on the desk I noticed what appeared to be clothing and a note. Moving towards it I picked up the note and smiled at the elegant script. My hand writing was mere scribbles compared to this!

_Ryali,_

_Sorry I'm not going to be there when you awake but here are some clothes, shower and get dressed. I'll be back here in a bit for you we're to have a luncheon with my father His Majesty the King to further discuss some terms. Try not to hurt yourself, and do NOT leave your room. I mean it Ryali._

_Derek_

I couldn't help but frown at his note. Who was he to control me? Oh yeah, the Vampire Prince. And I was…human? Everything was so confusing in less than twenty-four hours everything I thought I knew about my own parents history turned out to be all lies. Sighing again I scooped up the garments and moved swiftly to the bathroom. Derek obviously wasn't one for too many kind words. But he had held me up, so I guess I could let the gesture count for something.

Throwing out my thoughts I turned on the Jacuzzi tub I quickly undressed myself and stepped into the steaming water. I'd never felt anything so heavenly in over a year. The Rats' never allowed me longer then a five minute shower and here I was, in a room well fit for a Princess, taking a bath in an amazing tub with jets! If only she could see their faces now, they'd be priceless. But then again if she ever returned back to the Rats' house she'd be in for a horrible beating. Frowning down at her pale skin that was littered with cuts and bruises I fought to ignore them.

It was amazing how much her own life had changed within a year. It seemed that everything that could happen did. She'd lost her parents and the perfect boyfriend, she'd gained a foster family, along with abuse, and now she'd lost everything that she thought she knew about her parents, and gained the knowledge that vampires really did exist. Judging by how the light had been filtering in through windows in the Meeting Room with the King she guessed the sun really didn't harm them. And highly doubted garlic did also. If only...

Smiling for some unknown reason I finished with my relaxing bath I used a white plush towel to dry off and turned to view the garments. They included the necessary bra and underwear but I was shocked to find that instead of jeans and a t-shirt it was in fact a dashing white summers dress, complete with white ballet flats just my size. Smiling wider I fingered the soft, expensive cloth. Oh how the Rats' would die at this!

Slipping into the undergarments and the summer dress I slid the ballet flats on my feet, enjoying the feeling of actually having decent clothing. It felt wonderful. Dancing around the large bathroom the way my mom and dad and I used to when I was young I heard a knock at the door and a felt heat creep up on my pale cheeks. Derek was going to be pissed off that I hadn't even thought about drying my hair yet. Sighing I slipped into my room and opened the door to reveal a young woman, a handful of years older than me, smiling at me as she shoved past me and into my room. Closing the door I eyed her carefully as she spoke up.

"Please to meet you Ryali, I'm Kat." She was very beautiful, held more curves then I ever would and had a kind, soft face adorned with soft brown hair strung around her shoulders. She stood a bit taller than me. "Hum..Hello Kat.." She again smiled brightly at me before grabbing up my hand and dragging me to the bathroom, situating me in front of a mirror. "Derek personally asked me to come and do your hair and makeup, can you believe that?! The Prince asking me, a maid to help you!" Kat buzzed about as she began pulling out brushes and everything from drawers. Setting me down on an ornate stool she set to work and breathed a miracle into my pale locks.

As she finished her work I could only stare at myself in the mirror. The seventeen year old foster care girl no longer stared back at me. Instead a beautiful young woman with pale blonde locks and gray eyes looked at me. Kat had done my hair in an intricate twist-up do, adding a pearl comb to my hair. She'd only lightened the area around my eyes as far as makeup went and I couldn't believe what miracles she'd worked. Reaching up to gingerly touch my hair there was another knock at the door. Turning from my seat Kat just giggled as she rushed to open the door.

"Is Ry-"I walked out of the room as I saw Derek, looking deliciously formal in a black and white suit talking to Kat. The moment I entered the room his dark eyes lifted up to rest on me. And stayed there as he quit speaking. A few moments passed before I cleared my throat. "Okay your making me nervous do I look okay enough for this…luncheon?" Which I'd silently been praying I wouldn't be the meal. Derek seemed to be shocked out of his stupor at my words as his eyes hardened and he gave me a nod. "Yes, you'll do fine." Coming to me he lifted me up. "If you don't mind to save time I must carry you. Now then, let's go see how this turns out shall we?" I grunted in an unladylike way as he picked me up and fixed a harsh glare on his perfect features. Within seconds though Derek was speeding throughout the castle as I cringed against his suit. Twenty-four hours and I was already going to lunch with Vampires..How crazy could the world get? Apparently, I was about to find out.


	6. Chapter 5

_Untouchable like a distant diamond sky, Mmmm  
I'm reaching out and I just can't tell you why  
I'm caught up in you, I'm caught up in you  
Untouchable, burning brighter than the sun  
And when you're close I feel like coming undone - Taylor Swift_

Derek carried me and finally set me down in front of large double French doors with intricate etchings and glass adorning them. Adjusting my gown and instinctively patting my pale locks I smiled up at Derek who was giving me the strangest look. Shrugging my frail shoulders Derek opened the door to a site that stole the breath from my body at the grandeur of it all.

It was like an indoor garden, something I'd never seen before. Flowers of all kinds were draped from the glass ceiling and walls as roses lined the windows in large healthy bushes. The fragrance was heavenly, a mixture of all the scents of the flowers. Drawing in a big breath I couldn't help but allow a shimmering smile to coat my peach lips. I'd never seen anything more beautiful in my life, except for the vampires. Turning I noticed Derek again giving me a look that I couldn't read. Meeting his dark gaze with my light one he shook himself from his reverie and gave me a sheepish grin. "Gardenia made this little place. Quiet lovely, are you familiar with flowers?"

Catching his words but instead still taking it in I slowly shoot my head no. I knew little about floors other then what roses looked like and daisies. Turning a particular flower caught my attention. Moving from Derek I walked over towards it my eyes glued to it. It was the most moving and lovely flower in the place in my mind. Fingering its pure white petals I felt Derek come up beside me. "Ahh that Ryali is the Lilly of the Valley. Named so because they say they formed when the Virgin Mary shed her tears at the cross. It's also referred to as 'Our Lady's Tears'. Though there is another legend saying that they came from the blood of during a battle with a dragon."

I listened to his masculine yet smooth voice speak as I kept my eyes focused on the lily. They looked like they were so pure, yet so sad because they drooped their bell like heads down off their stems. "_Enchanting_.." I hadn't even noticed the words escaped me before Derek and I were joined by possibly the most beautiful woman in the world. She could've put all the models to shame in an instant. The woman stood a few inches taller than myself and was slender yet curvaceous. She had the same dark eyes like Derek yet to me they seemed more crimson while his ranged from a dark blue to an emerald green. Her hair was magnificent dangling over her shoulders in flawless red locks.

Turning to face her I offered up as nice a smile as I could. If only I could ever be that beautiful, then no one would've hurt me. Holding back a sigh I watched as she turned to fixate her eyes on Derek, completely ignoring my presence. "Derek sweetheart how lovely to see you. I had no idea you'd be coming." Derek made a sound that reminded me of a snort yet I couldn't imagine why he'd snort at the woman. "Lauren, meet Ryali Leopold." Just then her eyes finally focused on me.

Giving her the friendliest smile I could muster given my present situation I expected her for some reason to give one back. Instead I was fixed with the deadliest glare I could have ever received. And the message was clear 'lay off my man' was practically being screamed at me through her eyes. _What a bitch_. Honestly if she and Derek were mates why show so much aggressiveness towards me? I was nowhere as beautiful as she was; in fact, she made me look like a child. But why hate me when they were clearly mates if I'd been told a vampire could only have one soul mate. If they even had souls.

Shaking in off I realized Lauren had turned back to Derek and was now linking her arm through his. "Now Derek, be a good man and escort this lovely lady to the luncheon. I'm starving." As her words about being hungry came out she purposely looked at me. I swore in that moment that if I would've had a shovel near-by, I would've used it on her. But that would be suicidal itself. Forcing myself to let it go I watched in utter amazement as Derek none-too-gently pulled his arm from her grasp and instead placed his hand across my waist. My skin tingled as his cool fingertips rested on my waist but I ignored it, silently wishing I'd had a camera handy to take a picture of Laurens face.

Complete embarrassment didn't even begin to explain her features and I had to stifle a laugh. Glancing up at Derek I realized he was no longer paying attention to the situation as he began pulling me along with his arm locked around me like a steel band protecting me. "Ryali, you're not going to be the only human at the occasion so loosen up, no one is going to eat you. At least not right now.." I didn't know if I should've been happy there were going to be other humans, or the fact that he was somewhat hinting to my impending doom. Instead I did the human thing and choose to look on the Brightside.

Drawing in my breath we continued walking through all the lovely flowers till we came upon a large wooden table with intricate wooden chairs filling in spots. At least a dozen humans, well, vampires and humans were seated along the table. Derek choose a seat closest to his father and I was stuck across the table stuck between a male and a female. I was positive the female was human, she wasn't strikingly gorgeous but the male beside me, well just by the way he gazed at me I knew he was thinking of other things then eating real food. Well, _real_ human food.

Drawing in a breath to relax myself I turned to the woman seated beside me and offered her a small smile. Considering how my last meeting with a female had gone I was none too excited for this one. "Hi I'm Ryali Leopold." The woman immediately turned her gaze on me and smiled warmly and I felt relief fill me as I released the breath I hadn't known I was holding. "Nice te meet ye dearie. I'm Vanessa, Jordan's' mate." She had an interesting accent from the south but I immediately admired her. She couldn't have been but a few years older than me and though she was shorter she was as slender as I was and too me was a beautiful human. "You're an uh..Vampires mate?" I couldn't stop the question as it slipped from my lips but she just smiled at me as if it was a normal one. "Yup, and the damned finest one, other than Derek of course." At that I noticed the man seated on her other side who had light looks but held dark eyes also. Guessing that was Jordan I smiled to him as he returned it with a nod.

Turning back to my plate as Vanessa and I began mindless chatter I tried to keep up with the conversation except when I looked up I noticed Derek staring at me. Shaking my head and turning back to smile at Victoria I felt my mood lighten. I hadn't talked this much in ages. After my parents died I dropped the popular crowd and instead my iPod and oversized clothing became my best friend. Forcing myself not to think much into my past Victoria stopped speaking as she turned her head towards the entrance where human waiters and waitresses came in carrying large platters.

I watched as they gracefully set them down on the table in separate areas then proceeded to lift the silver tops to reveal all different assortments of foods ranging from fresh venison to beef. Everyone at once began digging in, the Vampires I couldn't help but notice going for the particularly bloody looking pieces of meat. Forcing my gag reflex down I felt somewhat better that it wasn't me who was being attacked. I knew my weak body though strong for a human, wouldn't stand a chance. Filling my plate up I ate and listened to the conversation around me. Derek and his father were discussing something silently though they each kept glancing at me that made me feel uneasy. Victoria and a human girl with flaming red hair seated across from her were having a heated debate on the latest fashion. Glancing to my other side I noticed the vampire sitting beside me grinning. A shiver ran through my body though there was sunshine flowing in from the glass ceiling and walls.

Shrugging it off I was surprised to hear his deep vocals come out. "Nice to finally meet you Ryali, I'm Gabe." Nodding my head to him I gave him a slight smile and pretended to be very interested in carving my venison into tiny pieces. Then I watched in udder horror as he reached out and ran his hand along my cheek bone. "Your very beautiful, just like your mother, tell me, Ryali Leopold, are you claimed?" My heart caught in my throat as he mentioned my mother while everything inside of me recoiled from his touch. It'd looked harmless but felt _lethal_. As I was about to retort back I suddenly felt a steel arm banding around my waist to hug me from behind and cool lips kissing my cheek that sent a warm chill down my back. Warming my blood. "Honey how about we go for a walk?"

Derek's voice entered my ears and I felt relief once again. Nodding my head I allowed him to help me from my chair as we escaped from the table. Once outside the French doors and back into the castle I let my breath out but noticed Derek had yet to release my torso. "Thanks for that.." Trying to pull myself from his grasp I watched as Derek simply looked at me and did something I'd never expect him to do. _He kissed me._


	7. Chapter 6

_And I wanna breathe again_

_I wanna go back to the days I had my innocence_

_I wanna believe again - Orianthi_

I felt that kiss clear down to my toes as a light shiver ran down my spine. It was possibly the most amazing kiss I'd ever received. His lips were cool whereas mine were substantially warmer. And it was heavenly. Derek stood there his arms wrapped around my waist in a steel band that I felt safe in. Amazing how in the most dangerous moments you could feel the safest. And a good, smarter part of me knew that it was too dangerous to have this kind of contact with him.

Almost as if he read my thoughts Derek pulled away completely releasing me and backing away swiftly. Breathless and rattled I tried to catch my breath as a silence fell over us. Never before had I felt anything like _that_ before. Derek composed himself faster than myself and cleared his throat as he spoke up. "Ryali…" He sounded like he wanted to say something more to me as his honey-sweet lyrics drifted out to me. And I craved what his lips would say to me, but in the end he didn't finish his sentence.

The doors flew open and there stood Victoria and Jordan smiling at each other as if they knew what'd just happened. Derek was beside me again in a second, acting as if nothing had happened. Nodding his head to Victoria and Jordan it was sweet Victoria who broke the silence. "Well, Ryali, how about a stroll in the setting sun while the men go and discuss boring things?" I could've hugged the woman for the sure embarrassment she'd just saved me from.

Nodding my head and smiling gratefully at her offer I turned to glance at Derek who spoke up first. "We'll talk later Ryali, enjoy." Nodding my head to him since I still couldn't seem to find my own voice I couldn't help but grow a bit angry at the situation. Who invited him to touch me?? I may have liked it but still it irritated me that the vampire had the dignity to do that. Throwing away my pointless frustration as Victoria linked her arm through mine and began leading me through the castle.

We remained quiet until she opened a wooden door that lead outside. "Victoria, what's it like being well..With a vampire?" Seeming to catch onto my questions meaning she smiled kindly at me, patting my arm. "Jordan and I became well, bonded, three years ago. I was just a mere servant girl in this very castle. Jordan is Derek's best friend and therefore lives in the castle since his family is of noble blood also." Pausing she began walking towards a lake that wasn't far from the castle that was shimmering in the evening sunlight. "One day while I was being mindless I ended up walking accidently into him, spilling a platter of food all over myself and him. And instead of getting angry at me like the rest of the vampire community he just laughed and helped me up. We began running into each other all the time after that and soon we became close friends. Jordan bonded with me accidently that day when we first kissed, usually it takes some sort of intimate contact to create a bond, and without my knowing it he bonded with me."

I listened to her speak as we halted at the edge of the lake where the bank slowly descended into the crystal clear waters. Never before had I ever seen a lake so beautiful. Itching to put my feet in it I slipped off my heeling shoes and ditch them on the bank and began walking down the beach with Victoria who'd also ditched her shoes. "So you didn't know you two had bonded?" Victoria solemnly shook her head no. "Normally the human isn't as affected by it as the vampire. You see, the human only feels the need to be around that person but can avoid that feeling. A vampire it's way more intense for them."

Taking in all the information I was actually pretty glad to be gaining a friend in the large and lonely castle. From the luncheon I could think of at least two vampires that wanted to rip my throat out and I'd barely been in the castle for twenty-four hours. Drawing in a deep breath Victoria settled her eyes on me. "Jordan said your parents were respectable vampires. I think they'd be glad you made it here safely. You would've been hunted down and killed if you hadn't been brought here."

Flicking my gaze to her as she spoke softly to me I was slightly stunned by her words before resting my gaze on my feet that were covered by the cold waters up to my ankles and the soft mud padding my feet as we walked. "What do you mean?" I found it impossible to glance up at her as I once again fought back tears. Not a day went by that I didn't regret everything I'd ever done to my parents. Even if I had been a rougher well, wilder teenager my parents had adored me for all my life and had protected me even from their true identities. I missed them more and more every day.

"That vampire who murdered your parents knew that they had a child Ryali, and he very well intends to finish the job. That's one of the reasons you're here, here you're in constant care of someone. You will find some vampires will adore you because of your lineage but others have had blood feuds with your past relatives and since vampires live for so long, grudges are held." Everything she told me made perfect sense but I wasn't quite sure if I should be happy with my heritage yet or not. I knew next to nothing of the vampire world and its laws. Or about my family history.

Focusing my eyes on the water I offered Victoria a kind smile as she turned suddenly, something having caught her attention. Following her gaze I realized she was watching Derek gracefully approach us. "Well, I best be going to find Jordan, I'll catch up with you tomorrow." Victoria embraced me then left to retrieve her shoes, smiling to Derek as she passed him going back to the castle. Walking slightly up the beach I settled my body into the still sun-warm sand. I knew I'd probably regret setting down in a dress but everything seemed like so much to absorb. That and I didn't trust my knees when Derek was around.

"Like the lake? We call it the Reflection Pool." Derek settled himself next to me in the sand obviously not caring that it couldn't be good for his suit like attire. "Why is that?" He'd managed to pique my curiosity with a few words. May the wonders never cease. "I guess because of how peaceful and clear the water is." His words made sense and I couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed at the obviousness of it. "Oh." The word escaped my vocals as I dug my feet in the sand enjoying the feeling. I hadn't been to a beach in forever. "Sorry about the luncheon Ryali you shouldn't really worry too much about Lauren, her bark is worse than her bite." I didn't know if he was trying to be humorous about the biting part but I offered him a slight smile. "And earlier..What happened, I didn't mean too, it was nothing just me being curious." I lifted my gaze to his at the moment and couldn't help but feel a little hurt at his words. The meaning was like a slap in the face _I'm too good for a lowly human like you_.

What was I expected a pronouncement of love? Really my heart was moving faster than my mind. Forcing down the strange pain inside of me I shrugged my shoulders and stood quickly, Derek following pursuit. "I'd very much like it if you could take me to my room now, I'm exhausted." Walking back to my heels I picked them up and Derek quickly scooped me up and began running towards the castle. I wasn't sure I'd ever get used to the smooth feeling of being carried so quickly.

Within seconds we were back inside my bed and I really was overcome with exhaustion. Derek quickly left my room as I headed straight for the white bed that looked appetizing. It wasn't every day that I learned three vampires I hardly knew wished a terrible death on me, with the possibility of there being many more. Sinking into the soft folds of my bed I fitfully fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

**Authors Note: **_Hey guys sorry to interrupt your reading but I really enjoy getting reviews they inspire me I know two chapters or so I switched between 1st and 3rd person and when I'm done adding chapters I plan on going back and correcting that but for now I'm trying to keep writting. I'm really liking this story, is anyone else? Click the Green button and tell me :) Happy reading everyone!_

Aayehal


	8. Chapter 7

_A singer in a smoky room  
A smell of wine and cheap perfume  
For a smile they can share the night  
It goes on and on and on and on - Journey_

"_Ryali sweetie it's time to get up, just because things may be coming a bit fast doesn't mean you should sleep in late." It was my mother's voice calling to me as I lay in my bed, comfortable with no ambition to awaken. "Ry, come now sweet girl, we didn't raise you to delay, you have much more to learn today. Show them that you're a true Leopold." Light suddenly filled my sight as I tried to open them to view my parents. "Remember Ryali, we love you and are watching." My parents' voices filled my mind as I fought to wake up._

Drawing in a stiff breath I sat straight up in the bed, sweat coating my body in a sticky mess. Groaning I fell back onto the sheets realizing I'd had a dream again except this one was about my parents, and it wasn't a memory. Light was streaming in through the balcony door windows filling my room with sunshine. At first I'd thought this room damp and dark but I had to admit it was growing on me.

Slipping out of the bed I moved to the closet were Kat had filled in with a brand new wardrobe for me. Fingering the fine silks and cloth I grabbed up a faded pair of blue jeans and a white cashmere shirt. Clutching the clothing close to my body I scooped up a pair of Puma brown and pink tennis shoes and skipped towards the bathroom. I felt re-energized even though I had had a bad night so to speak. Halting myself and slowing down I thought of all that had happened yesterday and wondered if I should really be excited for the new day.

It seemed my life had taken one gigantic spin and now I was lost in outer-space, and just when I thought I had things figured out I got shoved in another direction. Shrugging I pushed of my thoughts. My father had sworn by starting the day off being happy and light or else you'd end up with bad karma. Something my parents believed in completely. Starting my bath water I quickly undressed from my white dress from last night and began pulling pins out of my pale blonde locks.

Slipping under the comfort of the steaming hot water I relaxed all my muscles to begin 'aligning my karma' as my parents would say. Its funny how I always thought of my parents and had barely spared a thought to the Rats. Glancing down at my pale skin I noticed the bruising was beginning to fade. Almost like I was washing them off me for good. I was pretty sure they were making a spectacle back home about me going missing but maybe they'd get charged for it. I hoped so.

Taking my time in my bath I got out before the water got too cool. Wrapping the towel and drying of my slender and long body I quickly dressed much preferring the comfort of blue jeans to a dress. Drying my hair and leaving it to hang about my shoulders I left the bathroom and walked into the silence of my room. Yesterday Kat had been in here grouching at me to stay put while she did my hair and today it seemed so _empty_.

Walking out onto the balcony I welcomed the sun kissing my skin and warming it. Drawing in a deep breath I took in gulps of air savoring the clean. Where the Rat's lived the air was gross, unclean. Here it was forest for as far as the eyes could see then mountains sheltering the forest. Glancing towards the lake I noticed a couple sharing and embrace and I was stunned by how my heart longed for..Derek?

Stunned by my own thoughts I didn't catch my bedroom door opening and someone coming up behind me to stand beside me in the sun. My light gray gaze was still fixated on the couple who now appeared to be sharing a good natured laugh, still longing for my missing piece.

"Beautiful site in the morning eh?" His voice caught me by surprise as I swung my gaze around to meet Derek's beautiful eyes. "You vampires are annoyingly silent." Glaring at him he just grinned and chuckled at me. "And you humans are annoyingly loud." Blowing off his remark I forced my eyes from him back out to the scenery. I never thought I'd ever be content in this place but in this moment, I couldn't help but feel _free._ "Where are we?" It occurred to me that I'd never asked the question not that I'd had the chance to or to even think much about my situation I kept my gaze settled on the landscape as Derek answered me.

"You're here that's all that matters Ryali." I'd already guessed he'd blow off my question but I shrugged it off. The vampires were certainly secretive; no wonder the society had managed to stay so well hidden. "I'm guessing you didn't just come here to watch the morning fall to day?" My lyrics drifted out around us, already prepared to finish the business of the day. "Smart human." Clearing his throat after his remark his deep lyrics filled the large void between us though he was next to me. "There's another get together tonight, well a party so to speak and the King wishes to talk to you."

Struggling not to sigh out loud as Derek turned to me and grasped me around the waist lifting me easily into his arms, cradling my form as a mother would a babe. "Let us not delay then.." My smart remark barely passed my lips as we were suddenly swept through the castle at a speed that made me nauseous. Derek came to a perfect stop once again outside the large doors that he opened, this time I needed no shoving as I walked down the aisle doing my best to avoid contact with him, and I hated the butterflies that stirred when we barely touched.

Figuring I'd get used to being around way attractive men I halted before the King who was seated on his throne. "Good morning sweet Ryali." Nodding to him as respectively as possible I was thankful light poured into the room from the many windows making it seem like a friendly place to be. But even the light couldn't distinguish what could be hidden in the shadows. "Tonight we're having a bit of a party, vampires from all over will be coming into the castle and we're going to need you." Gazing curiously at the King who was appearing very bright today I tried not to sicken myself too much knowing he'd probably fed. On a human.

"What for?" Diverting my mind from those thoughts I allowed my being to be placed into the current conversation. "Well my dear a young vampire has been stealing from the crown and well, to begin introducing you to your job as a sort of bait we're going to test the waters so to say." The realization of what he was saying struck me. "So you're saying I'm to lure this male somewhere where you guys may capture him?" Panic consumed me as I thought of this job. The King smiled at me as if I'd just won an award. _Great_. "Absolutely! My you are a bright one, so much like you parents. We need you to get Sir Ryan out into the gardens and my men will grab him from there." As I was about to come up with a retort I jumped as a snarl sounded beside me.

Turning my attention to Derek next to me who had his fists clenched and a harsh look on his face as he stared down his father and I was grateful he'd never been like this to me I wouldn't know what to do with myself. "You said, _father, _that Ryali would waitress the vampires and try and catch news, not lure a male violent vampire by herself into the gardens." The King simply dismissed Derek's words in which I was star-struck he'd stuck up for me. Surely someone or something had hit him in the head? "Dear boy, plans change, it's important to stop the little pest now take Ryali up to her room Kat's waiting for her."

Derek seemed pissed his father had dismissed him without a thought as he harshly grabbed me and moved quickly back to my room. Settling me down outside my door I gripped his strong shoulders as I steadied myself. Much more of this running business and I'd be showing my lunch food. Stepping back from Derek he was again gazing at me strangely though his fists were still clenched. "I can't believe he's throwing you into this already you don't even know how to attempt to defend yourself!" Even I wasn't as upset at the situation as Derek appeared to be. I'd accepted my fate a few days ago. Suddenly Derek's hand was cupping my cheek as he stroked it as if out of affection as he leaned forwards and kissed me for the second time in less than twenty-four hours.

And when his lips met mine, my world fell apart. There was simply Derek and me and these feelings rushing through my body and slamming into my heart. And mind. Almost as soon as it began he pulled away drawing in a deep breath as he gazed softly at me his hand still on my cheek as he stroked it again before withdrawing it again. "I'll be back in a few hours to escort you, be ready." With that he left and walked away leaving me staring hopelessly after him before he disappeared. I couldn't believe all the events that were unfolding. Derek was giving me whiplash with his emotions and tonight I had a high possibility of dying. Opening my door I slipped in finding Kat standing there grinning at me. "Lets go ahead and get the torture over with." The words escaped my lips as I was drug to the bathroom. My day kept getting better and better..I only hoped my night ended on a good note.


	9. Chapter 8

_He drowns in his dreams  
An exquisite extreme I know  
He's as damned as he seems  
And more heaven than a heart could hold  
And if I try to save him  
My whole world could cave in - Kelly Clarkson_

_Kat stepped back from her handiwork and smiled brightly at me. I gazed at myself in the large mirror in my bathroom, stunned by the woman staring back at me through the glass. I had always been pretty and it wasn't too hard for me to look decent but the woman in that glass reflected back to me was stunning_. Gulping I closed my mouth and continued eyeing my complexion. My pale skin and was brushed lightly on my high-cheek bones with a fine rose shade of blush and my eyes were glittering golden on my lids. Eyeliner, mascara, and foundation completed my simple but intricate make-up. Kat had out done herself with my hair twirling and curling it up into an up do with pearls strung in it. I looked, delicate, defiant. Confident. Turning back to Kat I stood and simply hugged her. Never before had I ever thought myself of being this capable, maybe Derek would be happy with me and I wouldn't stick out as much in a crowd of drop-dead gorgeous vampires.

"Kat you're the best!" My words came out in a rush as she pushed me away waving a finger at me. "Ryali don't you dare mess up your hair and make-up!" Smiling at her kind but firm scolding I was glad to have Kat. Sometimes I felt so caught up in the whole vampires existing business and she just felt so human to me, well she really was a human but still. Vanessa didn't truly remind me of a human, maybe because she was with, or engaged to a vampire? Shrugging off my thoughts as Kat grasped my hand firmly in hers and pulled me into my bedroom. Pointing to my bed she spoke up. "Sit down and close your eyes, no peaking!" Smiling I moved swiftly and as gracefully as my long legs could managed I lowered my weight onto the to-die-for mattress and closed my eyes. I heard a few shuffling sounds and then nothing until Kat spoke up moments later. "Okay, open them!"

Opening my eyes as laughter spurted out from my lightly painted lips I was shocked by the dress she held up for me to see. It was black and a ball-like gown with black silk puffing out and flowing smoothly down then a black lace trimming it all. A red bow adorned the waist and it was clearly a halter top. And to die for! "Is is that for _me_?" Kat nodded and giggled at my words. Never before had I seen a more beautiful gown, of that I was sure. Kat helped me dress in it then lead me into the walk-in closet to allow me to view the dress in the full length mirror. My two inch lacey black heels where hardly noticeable thanks to the length of the dress that ended just before it drug the ground. It clung to my form showing curves I never knew I had before.

A knock sounded on the door and Kat dashed to open it as I made my way into the main part of my room. Derek entered the room his midnight black hair combed for once and his strange colored eyes looked intense, almost as if he was bothered by something, until they rested on me. I watched with excitement as warmth spread to me as his eyes widened then narrowed, and I felt my happiness fall. Sighing I wondered what imperfection he found this time. I even thought I looked amazing but from the way he was practically glaring at me I guessed he had a different opinion. Drawing in a much needed calming breath I approached him as he nodded to me his words coming out harsh, cold, unfeeling. "Let's go then, I can't wait on you all day I have more important things to do." At that I returned his harsh stare. He was worse than bipolar. He was a spoiled _ass_.

Lacing my arm through his offered one we began walking and I was silently thankful for not being carried at a high-speed. Glancing at the paintings that we passed I noticed how much darker and damper the hallway was then the rest of the castle but I understood. The vampires could get anywhere in a matter of seconds, why have the hallways brightly lit when they were hardly in them for long? It didn't take us long to reach a large foyer with polished tile and a gleaming chandelier that hung from the ceiling. In front of us lay wide oak doors rimmed with glass on the edges to see out. I guessed it was the main entrance and apparently I was right. Vampires and humans alike poured in through them they hardly paid any attention to me save for male vampires who gazed curiously my way. Instead of glaring at them I smiled remembering I'd have to charm that Ryan vampire outside, whoever he was.

Derek expertly directed us through the crowd until we were facing the King who was glowing. I tried once again not to gag on the fact that he'd recently drank blood, nor that Derek glowed also. It was interesting how much I was picking up I could always tell when they had and hadn't fed recently, and it wasn't something I was proud of I'd much rather have not known. "Ryali you're looking absolutely stunning you will do amazing! Now I have someone who I want you to meet!" The King winked at me and I nodded at him as I was released from Derek's arm. Here was the moment when I'd meet this Ryan. Gulping and trying to calm my frayed nerves I took the Kings arm as he escorted me towards the ballroom that was located left of the grand doors. Derek silently walked beside me, his face expressionless. Trying not to think too much of him I focused my attention on the matter at hand, getting this Ryan outside as soon as possible.

Suddenly the King stopped and there I faced the man who was enemy to the crown, yet he had no idea the plans in store for him tonight. "Hello Sir Ryan." The vampire who stood in front of us. He was a great deal taller than me yet not as tall as Derek nor as broad but he seemed to scream 'power' over me. Smiling confidently I silently began to plan my attack as our eyes scraped over each other. He seemed overly confident in just the way he stood, almost lazily. His dirty-blonde locks looked as if he'd barely taken the time to brush them and his black and white tux looked ruffled. Ryan smiled at me with a devilish gleam in his eye as he bowed dramatically. The King had long since released my arm and disappeared but Derek remained beside me, his back stiff and his eyes cold. Ryan scooped up my hand and turned it over placing a kiss on my palm. I simply watched him, flittering my eyes to make him think I was falling for his charms when his kiss caused the hairs on my neck to rise.

"And your name is what beautiful?" His words flew out smoothly almost as if he'd spoken them a million times, and it didn't surprise me because I was positive vampires were practiced in the whole art of love and courtship. "Ryali Leopold." He smiled at my name and nodded his head to me. "Ahh a suiting name for such a beautiful woman!" Laughing at his words I fought myself in trying not to roll my eyes. Ryan's eyes were suddenly fixated on Derek standing beside me who had been glaring at Ryan and me the entire time, his back straight as a board, his demeanor threatening. "Prince Derek such a pleasure to see you again." At that moment Derek relaxed obviously remembering we had a game to play and Ryan shouldn't be expecting anything. "And you Ryan." Derek's words were simple and though they were cool they didn't seem as harsh as when he'd spoken to me. It didn't take long for Ryan's attention to focus on me. "Would you care to dance m'lady?" I smiled and nodded at his words as I placed my hand in his cool one as gracefully as possible. Derek let out a low growl but it went ignored by Ryan so I allowed myself to relax.

Within seconds I was pulled from my comfort zone beside Derek and onto the hard wood ballroom floor with couples twirling about. Within seconds Ryan and I joined the ranks my body moving with his as gracefully as I could I tried not to trip in my heels as he waltzed me around the room to the upbeat waltz an orchestra was performing. The music was lovely, though nothing I was accustomed to as a teenager, apparently vampires hadn't grown out of the formal dances. I was glad my parents had insisted on me getting formal dance lessons as a kid. They knew what was coming for me. Fighting back the pain that assaulted my heart I smiled at Ryan who was gazing at me with a look I preferred not to read. Not soon enough the waltz ended. Vampires coated the edges along with humans most engaged in conversation. Ryan pulled me close to him lifting my hand again to press his lips to it before withdrawing it. "I must go visit a bit but I promise we will dance again, until then my love." He pulled away from me and I felt relief flood through me.

I'd managed to waltz with a vampire and not get eaten. Yet. Turning to head towards the refreshment table just too busy myself I was stunned when Derek was suddenly in front of me. "How'd it go?" To answer his question I simply nodded not wanting to reveal much too any wandering ears. He nodded in return as he gazed at me harshly. "Good. Would you like to dance?" A slower dance was playing this time and several couples where entwining their arms about each other and slow dancing in the middle of the room as conversations continued on the edges. Nodding my head gratefully to Derek I couldn't help but smile at him when he took my hand in his, warmth flowing through me instead of the cold I'd felt with Ryan.

Turning me into him Derek's hands rested on my waist, his elbows bent slightly holding me away from him yet close at the same time. Placing my own hands on the tops of his broad shoulders we began slowly turning in a circle as Derek gazed at me. His expression had softened quite a bit yet he still looked as if he was glaring at me. "Derek, why do you hate me?" The question slipped my tongue and I immediately regretted them as his look hoarsened again. "I don't hate you Ryali." His tone sounded as if the conversation was over. Nodding my head I silently kicked myself mentally. I knew better than to say that to him because now his cold demeanor was back. Sighing I gazed up at him, our eyes locking. His swirling silver-blue that was almost violet in color and my cloudy ones. I felt my heart beat picking up as his hold on me tightened almost as if he was forcing himself to hold me away. "Your so beautiful.." Again words slipped my tongue but for once he didn't react harshly instead he gave me a charming grin, one I was sure had won him many women.

A cough interrupted our moment as we both turned to glance to our left where Ryan was standing looking at me with a smile on his lips. "Sorry to interrupt but this wonderful lady owes me a dance." Derek's face hardened almost immediately as he practically threw me at Ryan who caught me as he stalked away. Really his mood swings were getting on my nerves. Ignoring it I shoved myself back into reality I had a job to do and the sooner I got it done, the better. "Sorry, I'm a klutz!" Laughing at my words and my pathetic excuse of Derek's actions Ryan nodded smiling at me and pulling me close to him, closer then Derek had held me. And I much preferred Derek's arms. Ryan danced with me up close against his body his scent rolling off him. He smelled strongly of cologne that my nose didn't find appealing. I much preferred Derek's musky, woodsy scent it was more comfortable.

I kept comparing everything to Derek and it was beginning to get on my nerves. Why did he mean so much to me when I meant nothing to him? At least I think I mean nothing to him. One second he'd be kissing me then the next throwing me at Ryan. He was a disaster obviously. Shaking my head at my thoughts I decided to put my plan into action. "It's really getting warm in here." I huffed and moved a hand off his shoulder to fan myself. Ryan looked at me and smiled. "Shall we go outside my love?" I nodded my head. If I had one advantage over a vampire female it was that I could feign exhaustion. Ryan and I linked arms and I began walking towards the ballroom doors that exited towards the garden. Ryan apparently had other plans. "No not that way come." He jerked me around and instead we went out a different set of doors that lead to the enclosed garden. _Shit_. The word echoed through my mind as I realized something. "Oh no." Ryan turned on me a devilish gleam in his eye. He'd discovered our plan. "You honestly didn't think I wouldn't catch on did you?" His cruel sounding laughter echoed off the walls as I ripped my arm free of his. Turning back towards the exit doors I rushed towards them, slowed by my heels I tried to get through them and into the mist of the other vampires for some protection but he was quicker. "No no no I'm afraid dear I can't let you out there. Now tell me what the King wants with me to set me up?" His words were harsh.

Fear consumed my body. This was not going to go good. I was a mere human and had nothing to protect myself with save for potted plants that I doubted would hurt him. Shaking my head I confidently spoke up; I certainly wasn't going to die a coward. "I know nothing you ugly creature." I watched as his face darkened to a terrible shade of red as he suddenly hit me with his hand landing with a loud _smack!_ On my cheek. Crying out my hands immediately went to my burning cheek. I'd never been slapped so hard, beaten by the Rat's yes but they didn't have superhuman strength. Tears flooded my eyes but I pushed them back as I glared at him as he backed me against a glass window. I silently prayed someone would see or hear the commotion. "You basterd." The words flew from my tongue in venom and received me another slap to my other cheek though it burned more than the other. Then my thin body was being lifted up in the air as he made fists in the silk of my dress. "You don't address me like that I'm above you!" Anger radiated through him and a laugh escaped me. I felt giddy with laughter at how pathetic he was. "Do you have to bully a human to feel superior? Bravo that's real classic!" My words were lined with sarcastic laughter and I watched his eyes turn to a frightening red color.

It probably wasn't in my best interest to piss him off further but I no longer cared if I lived or died. What did I have? A bipolar prince and an insane king? I had no family and hardly any possessions of my own. I had nothing. Therefore Ryan wouldn't gain anything Derek and the King cared not for me I was an asset to them, to be used and tossed aside when the time arose. Then my body was slamming into plants on the other side of the glass enclosure that refused to break even as my body and several shards of pots smashed against it. Black spots clouded my vision along with immense pain. I was positive I'd broken my arm and several ribs as I couldn't feel my right arm and it jutted out at a sick angle and my chest felt constricted as I fought for breath. Blood was all around me though I wasn't able to detect where it came from, only that it was mine and was pooling in places. My sight began to flicker and I watched as Ryan approached me with a cat-like grace. I was being stalked now; he was going to come in for the kill. Now I would know what it felt to die. "DEREK!!" With a breath I could barely manage I screamed for him knowing he or anyone who heard was my last chance. Gulping in arm my eyes closed as Ryan prepared to pounce on my crushed body. My mind turned off as I embraced the darkness for once looking forward to the comfort in the everlasting darkness.

* * *

**Authors Note:** _Sorry it's a bit long but I figured it'd be best to insert those little details! I'd like to thank all of you for reviewing and adding Moonlight to your Story Alerts, it keeps me wanting to update! Keep up the good work guys and I'll keep the chapters coming! Enjoy! :)_

_Aayehal_


	10. Chapter 9

_Someone call the doctor_

_Got a case of a love bipolar_

_Stuck on a rollercoaster_

_Can't get off this ride - Katy Perry_

**Derek's POV:**

The human's thoughts ran through my mind as I forced myself to ignore them. They all thought about pointless things, most of them thinking of what vampire they'd lure into their beds. It was irritating how my name was a common one in the recesses of their thoughts. Gazing about the room I glared in the direction of Ryan and Ryali who were holding each other closely. My anger grew at the fact my father set this up. Ryali was just a human, he could have at least had her turned then she'd be a vampire able to defend herself. _And be with us forever._ My thought shocked me as I glared at nothing in particular once again. Ryali meant nothing to me she was just a mere human, two vampires' daughter that had been close to the crown. Enough people wanted the Leopold name extinguished just because of the family always being the highly regarded ones. Ryali would draw them plenty if not more enemies if she was a vampire.

Stopping my thought process I realized suddenly that I had glared at nothing, when Ryan and Ryali had been there moments ago. Moving swiftly and coolly through the room I sifted through the layers of vampires and humans, this time listening to the thoughts of the humans hoping they had something useful to think. And then I caught it, a thought coming from a woman dressed in pure white standing by the entrance to the enclosed garden. _Uh. The lucky twit she gets to be forced into the Glass Garden and not me! What a-_. Ignoring the woman from there I took a moment to ponder. Could it be Ryali? But Ryan and her should be outside, my father's men surrounding them and pulling her to safety.

Rushing to the outside gardens I noticed my father's men were still in their positions, obviously they hadn't come this way. And then it hit me. "No!" The words were torn from somewhere deep inside me, my father's men jumping at the sound of my cry. Jerking back inside I ran to the Glass Gardens door slamming my full weight and force into it. Something was holding it back, not allowing me entrance. The basterd. Ryan caught onto our plans and now Ryali was in there with that monster.

Not Ryali. Something inside my chest ached as if it'd suffered a mad blow as I moved outside quickly to the side of the Glass Garden. Staring into it I watched as Ryali was thrown into the glass of the window the force of the impact cracking the glass. I could hear bones in her small body being crushed from it. My sweet Ryali was dying in there and I was frozen in place as Ryan prepared to pounce on her like the animal he was. Something inside of me was screaming for me to go in there but I was stuck, unable to move until a single sound came from her lips.

**"_DEREK!!"_**

Her words shocked me from my reverie as I smashed my weight into the already cracked glass, my father's men not far behind me after hearing the shattering of millions of pieces of glass scattering everywhere. Parts of the sharp glass clawed my own pale skin but I could hardly feel it, it was one bonus that came with being a vampire, but I certainly planned on making Ryan feel pain. Leaving my father's men to take care of Ryali I grabbed Ryan as he cowered from me jerking him to my level I felt words leave my throat, the growling cold sound could've frosted the warmest rock. "I'm going to make you regret that."

* * *

**Ryali's POV:**

_My body was situated as comfortably as it could be in the SUV. It'd been exactly a week since I'd lost everything. My parents were gone and I was declared alone in the world, hence why I was on this trip in this puke-smelling SUV with an adoption agent. They were already dumping me on a foster family, telling me everything was going to be alright, but how could it be alright? I had nothing but the few pieces of clothing the agency had given me. I had no money, my parent's money, which was a lot, was banned from me till I was eighteen. And at eighteen I'd be able to leave this place for good. The ride was silent the agent talking the whole way on her phone to her fiancé. They were gushing over how much they loved each other as I silently gagged. Who believed in love nowadays? My parents had loved me but now they were lost to me. Paul told me he loved me just to try and get in my pants, what a creep. Rolling my cloudy eyes I stared out the window as we passed by houses that looked as if they were expensive until we were in the slums. Apparently the agency totally cared about the orphans' welfares! Snorting at my own thoughts the woman finally hung up her phone as we pulled into the drive of a house that was red, and small. And to me looked like it was falling apart. Drawing in a breath I hopped at least my 'foster parents' would be kind. That would be a bonus._

_The woman led us into house that I found was as much of a dump on the inside as on the outside. Trash was littered everywhere and the sunlight was blocked out by heavy curtains. Smoke permeated the air and made me want to gag once more. It was suffocating, how did this couple live like this? They stood there, smiles plastered on their faces as the agent led me in, and introducing me to the people whose house I would be living under for three years. "Hello! Ryali Leopold I'd like you to meet Pam Dungard and Doug Dungard." Forcing a slight smile to at least show I was somewhat happy to have a roof over my head. It didn't take long for the agent to leave me with these people. And that's when all chaos broke out._

_They turned on me as if an army facing down an enemy. Confused I offered them another slight smile. Then they shared a look and began an argument as I tried to shrink away from their harsh lyrics. "Pam! You said she had money! This little twit looks no better off than us!" The woman, Pam, glared at her husband's shout. "The agency told me she was wealthy, came from a highly respectable family in some fancy-smanshy plantation!" The husbands face darkened then he turned on me. I watched in horror as his fist flew at me, connecting solidly with my cheek. Screaming in pain I grasped my cheek fighting back tears. I'd never been hit before. "It's your entire fault! If it wasn't for you we wouldn't be like this!" I didn't understand their words but I didn't have much time to think before they began beating me. _

I felt my eyelids flutter yet I felt nothing as my body released a heart-stopping scream as my mind replayed the scene. My vision cleared as my scream dropped off as a wave of pain ran through my body. My chest felt tight, constricted and sore. My arm was throbbing with sparks of pain rushing up my arm. "Ryali!" A voice sounded that sounded both relieved and worried. "Are you okay what happened?" It took me a few more moments to focus on the person whose voice sang to me. Finally my eyes rested on Vanessa who looked more then out. "I'm alive?" My voice cracked and croaked as she offered me a kind smile obviously relieved I was alright. Then another presence was there beside us before Vanessa could answer. "I heard her scream is she okay, they didn't hurt her right?" The second voice was deeper, more rugged and sounded more exhausted then Vanessa's had. Focusing on the one who'd joined us I noticed it was Derek. His eyes met mine and locked. "Good, you're awake." His cold, complacent composure was back once again. Agitated at him but ignoring it for now I spoke up this time my voice clearing. "Obviously."

He sent me a cold glare that I shrugged off. Sometimes I swore he hated me and others I wasn't so sure. Vanessa cleared her throat. "I'll go see about getting you something to eat I bet your starving." As she turned and walked off my stomach grumbled as I glared at it. "Humans." Derek's voice had once again lost all emotion. He was a rollercoaster that I certainly didn't want to be a part of. "Why am I still here?" My mind was back on the fact that I was alive when I clearly had died, or so I thought? "We got to you just in time. You'd just passed out when we broke down the glass, and Ryan was stopped." I nodded, catching on to what he meant by stopped. They'd killed him. "Good!" The harshness in my own voice shocked me along with Derek who grinned at me for once. "You've been out for two days the healers drugged you. You broke your arm and bruised a rib and cracked two. They say you're free to go back to your room to continue resting tonight though. But you're restricted to bed rest for at least three more days."

The sound of his voice seemed to promise that he'd make sure I'd fulfill those orders. _Vampires_. "I'm going to stay with you in your room to make sure you don't do something stupid like most of your race does." I glared at him as he once again downed on the human species but my mind and heart caught on the fact that he was going to stay with me, for three days. I wasn't sure I should be excited or worried but I shrugged it off. I thought back to last night, how it'd felt to be in his arms and to be held close to him but not close enough. That wasn't normal for me. I thought back to what happened with Ryan and stopped there as my gaze widened as I stared at him. "You saved me." The words dripped from my tongue as I remembered a sound, some sort of animalistic cry, one of pure pain and then glass flying everywhere and then a form. Derek's form as he rushed madly to Ryan grabbing him up and telling him he'd make him regret it.

My words got a reaction a reaction and suddenly Derek's upper half was laying lightly on me as he hugged me bury his face in my hair. "I thought I'd lost you." His words continued to further shock me. I meant nothing to him, a mere human, right? Then his lips were pushing softly against my cheek warming me from head to toe. It didn't take long for his lips to pull mine up into a hungry kiss that brought a low growl from his throat. Confusion was blotted out by the warmth that spread through me. "MhmmhM" A voice clearing made its way to our ears as Derek jerked back, his eyes a pooling swirl of an almost silver color. They were beautiful. Turning to see who'd interrupted I saw Vanessa beaming brightly. "Brought you breakfast!" She placed the platter on my lap as Derek easily lifted my form into a seated position carefully. Then he stepped back, clearing his own throat. "I'll be back for you in a bit; I've some business to attend to." With that he coolly departed leaving me once again lost and on my own. Vanessa let out a girl like giggle. Turning my attention to her I smiled then frowned. "Why do men do that?"

Vanessa smiled even wider. "Oh honey it was like that between Jordan and I, just wait, you're in for a surprise!" From the way she was acting it was as if she knew a secret I obviously didn't. Dropping the conversation I began eating my food, hardly tasting it as I downed it. Vanessa left not long after Derek had, leaving me alone in a little hospital like room. Apparently the Castle had a built in Hospital which had proved useful in my case. Finishing my food I left it sitting in my lap, pain in my arm and ribs made me reject the idea of placing it on the bedside table. I was so confused on how Derek was constantly treating me. It was like he wanted to get close to me but couldn't or wouldn't at the same time. It was exhausting yet I found myself hoping these next three days went by as slowly as possible. Then it dawned on me. _I was falling for a vampire._

_

* * *

_

**Author's Note: **_Sorry for interrupting your reading once again just wanted to know what you guys think so far. I'm trying to keep the story going at a good pace. I loved the reviews I got, you guys are awesome! I have the story all planned out now, I just need to keep writing so, enjoy this update and I'll try to updated again soon! Thanks everyone for your support!_

_Aayehal_


	11. Chapter 10

_They don't have long  
The night before  
Life goes on - Carrie Underwood_

"_Ryali, wake up now come on you've had enough sleep." The voice flitted through my mind as my eyes remained closed. I hated school days the whole idea of getting up early didn't exactly appeal to me. "Come on now Ry get up." The voice dropped and faded, my mother was really trying to wake me up this morning usually she allowed me to sleep in five minutes or so, apparently not today though. Then it dawned on me, that deep voice wasn't my mothers._

"Ryali wake up we need to move you to your rooms." The voice was sterner as my eyes flashed opened and I watch as Derek stood above me, grinning slightly as I came to my senses. "Good morning sleeping beauty." Derek's grin widened as I sent him a death glare, did he really have to be so obnoxiously loud? "It's time to take you up to your rooms so up and attem." Derek helped me sit up so I'd be able to get out of the bed easier. Then to my surprise I was in Derek's arms as he balanced my small frame in the steel of his embrace.

"Close your eyes Ry." Derek's tone was soft yet commanding and I willingly obliged. Shutting my eyes I braced my body for the speed and reminded my stomach that it needed the food I'd eaten earlier for nutrition. Within seconds though Derek was settling me gently onto the white of my bed, sinking into it I couldn't help but be thankful I was alive. Maybe certain vampires weren't so bad? Derek had saved my life.

Derek took his place beside me on the bed and absent mindedly placed his hand on my forehead before moving it to run his fingers through my hair that was scattered across my pillow. The gentleness of his touch surprised me, usually Derek was ripping into me but he seemed..generally concerened? "How are you feeling by the way?" His words came out as if an almost afterthought of his touch. Locking my light eyes with his dark ones it was hard not to get lost in the depths there. Derek was an expert at showing no emotion in his eyes yet everyone said they were doorways to the soul. "My chest aches and it feels like it's on fire."

Derek just allowed a grin to suffice for an answer. And again I was back to cursing him for being an utter jerk. Everytime I thought we had a break-through he turned cold again or made snide comments, apparently my being in pain entertained him. Narrowing my gaze as my thoughts lingered on Derek merely shrugged his shoulders. "Humans." His comment was low in tone and my guess was not meant for me to hear but I caught it.

Glaring again at him as he turned from me and opened the doors onto the balcony allowing the evening light to pour in from outdoors. I'd never before thought of how comforting it was to feel the sunlight warming your skin but it was a simple pleasure I was thankful to have now. A knock at the door interrupted my thoughts and it didn't take long for Derek to answer it. And to my major surprise the King himself glided in. Gazing between father and son I realized how remarkably close their features really were. They were built with almost the same bone structure, Derek's torso wider then his fathers and a bit more slender. Normally the king was outfitted in pure white robes like today and Derek stuck with a black shirt that hugged his body and nice-fitting blue jeans. Not that I was complaining.

Lifting my gaze to their faces after my assessment I noticed both vampires were staring curiously at me. "I asked how you were feeling Ryali dear." At his words a light blush splattered itself across my pale face as I spluttered out my answer. "I feel a lot better then the other night.." The King gave an approving smile and moved to stand beside my bed as Derek stood just beside him. "You should be fully healed up in three days time. The healers gave you vampire blood, and that will heal those broken ribs fast." Nodding my head I tried not to picture them putting any blood, especially vampire blood, into my body.

"On that note I'd like to inform you that we'll be needing you again." At his words I barely stopped a groan from passing my lips. Really I'd just almost been eaten by a vampire, what more did they want from me so soon? But it ended up not being me who voiced my opinions instead Derek let out a low, feral sounding growl. "Father she's just now recovering it's nonsense to put her life in danger again." Anger was resonating from Derek as he turned on his own father, in order to protect me. Shocked by that I watched as the King turned a cool glare on his son.

"It's for me to decide, Derek, what I do with the human. For now she's my property and in my care, I'll do with her as I please." Derek gave his father a darkened look as the King turned his attention back on me. Trying to gather up what had just happened between the duo he spoke once again. "A man is coming here as a..guest so to speak and we would like you to try and figure out what he's planning. Rumors are dancing around that he's planning my death, and I'm very well guessing it will be while he's here but if you could get to him, get in close and figure out just what is going on then he can be destroyed and alls well that ends well."

His words made sense to me yet I couldn't help but already feel exhausted out as being live bait. Having near-death experiences everyday wasn't something someone looked forwards too! "Why don't you just capture him and torture him into telling you?" My words surprised me as they flew out but I was at least trying to divert the situation and save myself. "Ahh dear child, you still have a lot to learn. For now, get some rest. Derek, accompany to my rooms will you, I feel we have important topics to discuss."

With that the King had left my own rooms leaving me once again reeling. Apparently son and father loved to disturb my peace of mind. Except while the King put me in death situations it was Derek getting me out alive. "You do need to rest Ryali, I'll be back soon." Derek's eyes were locked on the door as he spoke to me before disappearing out the wooden door after his father. Closing my eyes and fighting off a threatening headache I wondered silently if I'd even last a week in this castle.

* * *

**Author's Note: **_Finally got this up, sorry it isn't extremely long but it's important nonetheless! I really appreciated the reviews you guys gave, they were all very touching and I really took everyones suggestions in. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and REVIEW! I'll hopefully have another one up by the end of this weekend. Happy reading!_

_Aayehal_


	12. Chapter 11

Derek's POV:

"What is it you want?" The venoumous words shocked me as they flew off my carless tongue. Anger was boiling throughout my veins as I thought of the petite blonde holed up in the room behind me. My own father was using one of his closest friends' daughter for bait! Gritting my teeth I stared harshly at him with my arms crossed over my chest as I walked through the darkened halls with the King. Instead of reacting with anger I watched as he threw his gaze to me, clearly surprised by my actions. Good.

"Well dear boy. Seems its finally happened, about time." A thoughtful gaze clouded over his iris's as I now stared openly at him. Apparently, we were both on different subjects. "What has happened?" He seemed to not be clearly answering my questions as he again moved on with his words. "In due time son. I've been meaning to ask a favor of you actually.." A deep sigh was released from my chest as I gave up trying to understand my fathers complicated words. As far as I was concerned Ryali was hurt and a part of me, a large part, was fiercely wishing to be back with her in her room to watch over her.

"I need you to stay away from Ryali once my suspected assassin arrives." Again the steel came back to my posture as I turned another fierce glare upon him. Was he crazy? Ryali needed me and I desperately needed to know she was safe, at all times. "No." The words again surprised me with the cold and dead ring to them. My father in turn offered a smile while I halted before his door with him. "He needs to believe she's free game, don't worry, you can still be in the room, but try not to drool too much over the dear girl, she's valuable to me."

With that he patted my shoulder with a translucent hand and opened his oak doors to enter his chambers. A familer and welcome ache filled my jaw and throat with a burning sensation as my anger poured throughout me. Turning from the doors I headed towards the feeding rooms not trusting myself around a sweet-faced and firey-tempered girl at the moment.

Ryali's POV:

My gaze was settled upon a two-handed clock as if it was what my life depended upon. And in all honesty, time I was finding, was a very blessed thing. The King seemed determined for me to get my blood drained by a creature. Isn't that what all vampires really were? Heartless creatures with gruesome minds and the ability to drink a humans blood and kill without a thought. But that didn't quite feel like Derek to me.

As I lay helpless in bed the door to my room flew open and in came Derek. Tonight his aura was almost touchable it was like rolls of anger rolling of his smooth, transparent skin to heat the room. To my own amazement he closed the door lightly behind him much in contrast of when he'd flung it open. I watched him with light eyes as he drew in a calming breath and came to sit on the edge of my bed gazing softly at me as his words wrapped me up in a warm cocoon.

"My father wishes for you to help him with his..issue." I simply nodded my head, already having accepted the fact I was bound for vampire food. "I know." My own words matched his in weakness as I offered him a kind smile. Then his weight is moved from my bed and suddently his arms are on either side of my thin frame as his eyes bore into mine. A irresistible shiver runs down my spine as he lowers his lips to just a hair's breath away from my own. "He think's it's possible for me to avoid you, but I can't. A part of me is drawn to you.." His voice drops as he lowers his mouth and kisses me. All of my sense flies from my mind as he holds me, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me into the cold of his chest. Another involuntary shiver races down my spine from the contact and within seconds he's lowering me down.

Backing away after releasing me I watch as he shakes his head, fighting some mental battle. Drawing in quick breaths I try and regain my composure and sense. It was quite the complicated thing to have him kiss me one moment then shut down and grow cold the next. As he leaned against the wall of my chamber he offered up few words to me. "You do not belong in this world Ryali, go to sleep." His words once again stung and broke something deep inside of me.

Anger always followed pain of being hurt. For the past year of my life I'd been told that I didn't belong. And to think I'd imagined Derek to be different from all the rest of them. Nativity was not my thing but I obviously was too naïve to see that vampires bore no good will, and it hurt even worse to imagine that my own parents were one of them. Fighting back sobs of hurt and anger I squeezed my eyes closed and rolled onto my side bringing my body into a tight ball and holding myself as Derek extinguished the light in the room and sat in a chair. It was simple now, I hated him with every fiber in my being, along with all the vampires in this hell hole.


	13. Chapter 12

_Forever young I wanna be_  
_Forevery young_  
_Do you really want to live forever,_  
_Forever and ever - Jay Z and Hudson_

I awoke to a light fluttering feeling moving across my pale, defined cheek. Scrunching up my face I fought back the whims that were pulling me to wake up. A soft melody of a sound drifted towards me and took me a few minutes to register what the sound was. A laugh. A beautiful harmony, certainly one only angels could have. As my brain awoke to the sound I unwillingly opened my eyes and turned to gaze up at the face that could very well be an angel.

His skin was pale; sunlight pouring in from the balcony illuminated the soft transparency. In contrast to his pale skin were dark eyes placed on a sculpted face. The stark contrast to me seemed to make him more beautiful, more lethal. His dark hair was running amiss almost like he'd just woken up, if so, I was jealous.

"Good morning Ryali."

I couldn't help but glare at him. Derek sounded so happy for some reason and I loathed morning people. Particularly this bi-polar vampire male who I hadn't yet decided if he was on my side or out for my death. Ultimately it was easier just to not trust any vampire, no matter the circumstances. But unfortunately apparently I just couldn't do that. Even after last night I was still calling this demon of the night gorgeous. And had even compared him to an angel, when he was everything but.

"Don't you have something better to do then bother me?"

A sneer crossed my features as I glared more openly at Derek. The memories of last night flooded back to me as I pushed myself up in the bed to get more at eye level with him as he sat on a chair beside my bed. Derek appeared not to take to heart my words and simply gave me a strange smile before removing himself from the chair and moving towards the balcony doors. Throwing them up with a simple movement of his hands he let in the fresh morning air which I was grateful for.

"Well, since you're cooped up in bed I figured we might as well as prepare you for your next mission so to speak."

At his words I couldn't help but feel shocked by his words. Did the vampires every know when to stop? Apparently not, they cared about nothing but themselves they were selfish creatures. Rolling my eyes I sought out the right retort but before I could get much further Derek's words were filling the space between us as he turned to look optimistically at me.

"I can't jump in and save you this next time unfortunately, but I also don't think it's fair for you to go into this unprepared. I'm going to teach you how to wound a vampire, severely."

Derek was full of surprises today and I wasn't quite sure I wanted to continue in this route. My first 'mission' was the reason I was stuck on this bed and now another mile away from escaping this place. As Derek walked towards me halting only when he was once again beside my bed I merely nodded, figuring at least letting myself think I could defend myself would be better than nothing. Even though we both knew I was doomed.

"It would be extremely difficult for a pixie like you to indeed kill a vampire. As you may know, a stake through the heart then burning the corpse of the vampire is the only way a human may kill one."

At this a sarcastic laugh flew from my throat as I looked up at him through clouded eyes.

"Aren't you already corpses?"

Derek did not seem pleased by my comments and instead moved on.

"But we do have sensitive areas. And you should get it through your mind now that you'll never be able to outrun one of us unless of course you become one of us."

"Oh yes, vampires are all-mighty and a very superior race."

I mimicked the sound of his voice. At my words Derek narrowed his cold, black eyes and ground his teeth together. I loved raining on his parade but the whole 'we're better then you' crap was getting old. It was exhausting to consistently hear your nothing but food in their eyes. Pathetic.

"Ryali, really can't you just listen to what I'm trying to tell you?"

Apparently I'd struck a nerve. Finally, at least I knew one solid emotion vampires had: anger. And anger was something I'd excelled at provoking the past year. Maybe he'd kill me and save me the torture of having another vampire drink my blood. I much preferred to have my neck broken. Wow, aren't I a bag of sunshine?

"Can't you listen to ME Derek? You can't honestly think I can get away from your race if they were out to get me, this time I got lucky, but as you said yourself, you can't always defend me. So why try and give me hope when it's just a joke in the end? Don't you think I'd fight for my life? I'm not crazy I can use my brain but really, don't try and add hope to a hopeless situation."

I watched as I spoke his mood falter, and become cold and heated, like the Derek I knew. His frame went stiff at I watched as he clenched his fists together and glared harshly down at me. I was right when I'd said the only emotion the creatures had was anger. Derek stared down at me for several minutes before he released a breath I hadn't noticed he was holding. Slowly his fists loosened and his hands dropped to his sides with a loud THUD.

"Ryali, you're right, I just..wanted you to be safe but now that you've made your point I guess I'll just have to rescue you again, but Ryali, don't make a habit out of this. I can only go out of my way so many times."

Shocked by his words I watched as Derek headed towards my door, turning to look at me I couldn't help but noticed how he'd fought down his anger. And was attempting kindness. Was that possible for a vampire?

"You know, we're not all heartless. Some of us actually care Ryali. We may be more lethal then you, but that doesn't mean we're subjugated from feelings."

With his words Derek exited my room and closed the door with a soft click. Staring after him at the door I found myself wishing he'd come back in. I didn't feel typically bad about my words to him, but I was amazed by his words. Was it possible for creatures that drank blood and toyed with the human race like they were dolls feel the same emotions as their food? A sharp pain riffled through my side, determining that my body was not enjoying being half up I slowly slide flat onto my back clutching my rib cage as I considered his words.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hope you guys' liked the update, I tried to keep it interesting for you all! Please review, lets shoot for say..60 reviews before my next update? (The sooner we reach 60, the sooner the chapter!) I just wanted to try this whole bribery thing out, we'll see how it goes!

Aayehal


	14. Chapter 13

_Let your memories die _  
_When you hold me tonight _  
_Don't close your eyes - Kellie Pickler_

_I was running but it wasn't fast enough. My lungs were burning, my legs were on fire as I pushed myself through the thick foliage of the forest. Behind me an awful laughter resonated almost as if it was in my ear. Cringing I pushed my body harder, knowing sooner or later it would all end. A human could never outrun a vampire, it was physically impossible. I felt my mind growing numb as every part of me focused in on survival. I'd once heard that was what the human mind and body did in circumstances of death. We fight to survive, and currently I was losing that battle._

_The dense woods parted into an open meadow that was bathed with moonlight from the full moon. My breathing was racing and my heart was pumping so fast it hurt. Growing careless I fought to make it through the open meadow to an edge where I'd be at least cloaked by the growth. Suddenly I was falling, falling..._

An ear-splitting scream woke me up from my nightmare as I flung my body forwards in the bed. Getting tangled in the thick covers I continued to hear the blood-curdling scream until I realized it was coming from me. Ending the scream in a heavy gasp I began focusing on pulling air into my inflamed lungs. At that moment Derek burst through the thick oak door, nearly unhinging it.

"Ryali!"

His voice was panicked as he turned and saw me setting up in the bed, my face white as a sheet as I tried to make up for lost air. Derek was beside my bed in a millisecond, pulling me swiftly and a bit harshly into his lap as he placed himself on the bed. Grimacing at the slight pain that ran through my body as he handled me and wrapped his arms of cold steel around my small frame.

"Ryali are you okay? Are you hurt, do I need to get someone to come up here, what's wrong Ry?"

His tone was the same panicked tone he'd used after nearly taking the door off the wall. Derek held me close to him, so close I could hear his heart beating in a fast pace as he began stroking my hair and kissed the top of my head and then my forehead. Completely numbed and shocked by his affection it took me time to get a grasp on what he'd said.

"I'm fine…I…I..I think.."

Shuddering as I thought back to my nightmare I felt his hold on me soften a bit as he paused his antics and pulled back to meet my gaze. I was shocked to find his eyes that I'd once considered onyx were now a dark violet color. They were beautiful. Watching him I hardly caught his words to me as I lost myself in the purple-blue depths of his eyes.

"What happened, you sounded like you were being murdered I..I thought something had happened. Don't you ever do that to me again Ryali or I swear I'll lock you in the dungeon or never leave your room!"

As he spoke I noticed how his tone turned from concern to a boiling anger. Really, I could write a book on vampire emotions. They were all bi-polar. One minute he was holding me as if he needed to touch me just to know I was safe and alive and the next I was getting threatened with a dungeon! Within seconds Derek released his hold on me as if I was some venomous snake and settled me back on the bed as he stood. Turning back to me he watched me with angered eyes as I fought to keep my mind from anger itself.

"Your ribs should be better today, your expected at a dinner tonight here, appears my father's supposed assassin has arrived a few days early."

Taking about the vampire seemed to put Derek in an even more foul mood as he glowered at the wall as if it'd just insulted him. Waiting a few minutes for some of the anger boiling off of him to subside I decided to choose my words carefully, not wanting to say the wrong thing like I usually did when it came to him.

"Well then, I guess I had better get ready then, hadn't I?"

Unfortunately I couldn't help the sneer in my tone. Really consistently being thought of as vampire food got old. I wanted to go back, to when my parents were still alive and I knew nothing about this supernatural world. When being a teenager meant nothing more than counting the days to my blessed eighteenth birthday and for freedom!

"I'll send a maid up with appropriate dress."

With that Derek was once again shutting me out and as my eyes lingered on his frame I fully expected him to coolly exit the room but instead he approached me. Watching his massive frame come towards me with the stealth better then a cats impulsive shiver ran down my spine. And instead of the experience being frightening, it was excitement that pulsed through my veins, causing my heartbeat to speed up. I tried to avoid the thought of how he'd know that my heart was beating faster because of him.

Derek calmly approached me, his face a cool mask of masculinity, devoid of all emotion except in his glassy amber eyes something there was burning. As he stood only a smattering of inches from me his pale hand came up to sweep a lock of my blonde hair behind my ear, then slowly his hand came to caress the side of my face and then rested on my neck. Slowly his lips lowered to my neck where he placed several moist kisses against my own pale skin.

Another shiver ran down my spine filled with warmth as he leaned partially on me as he kissed up my neck and finally met my lips. Drawing in a quick breath at the pressure of his cold lips against my warm ones my arms snaked up around his own neck to cling to him. My breathing became more rushed and forced as I tried to hold onto the end of my thoughts, mainly that I was kissing a vampire, but my brain couldn't hold onto anything else other then this was happening, here and now.

Suddenly Derek was pulling back. Instead of rushing from me he framed my face with gentle hands as he kissed my forehead before relinquishing himself from my arms. I couldn't help but feel a bit of pain as he detached from me but allowed him to do so. Smiling at him I was half passed amazed to see that he gave me a half smile back before heading towards the door.

"Ryali, you are the most addicting drug on this planet."

With that he left my room. Shocked into silence by his words I watched his back slip out my door and then heard the soft click of the door closing but I paid little attention. What struck me the most was the sincerity in his words. Reaching up numbly I touched my swollen lips with gentle fingertips. I had no idea how long I sat there like that until my door once again opened and a petite blonde maid slipped in carrying a gorgeous white gown.

"Mr. Derek said to bring this up, I'm to fix yur hair to missus."

I simply nodded at her words, barely taking in what she was telling me before I snapped out of my reverie. Shifting in my bed I pulled the covers off my form and slipped out. Surprised at how I'd managed to heal so quickly with only a slight pain to remind me of the ordeal. Heading towards the shower my mind was so confused. What had he meant, that I was the most addicting drug? He hadn't drank my blood, so how could I be addicting? As I stripped down and slipped under the water I fought back the glowing feeling inside me, wishing to tamper it down so I wouldn't come out hurt in the end.

Unfortunately though, I was desperately falling in love with a dark creature and something inside of me, a big part, was screaming for him to fall for me back.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hey guys sorry it too long make this up but I wrote like half of it then had sooo much schoolwork this week and unfortunately I cannot put my college classes to the side. Anyways here's the promised chapter! Enjoy, and review! Let's shoot for say...90 now?

Thanks a ton, I adore you all thanks so much for being faithful readers!


	15. Chapter 14

_I could use a dream or a genie or a wish _  
_To go back to a place much simpler than this ~ BOB feat Hayley Williams_

"Where's Kat?" I couldn't help but complain to the young woman attempting to make something out of my pale blonde locks. "She's fixin' up fer the dinner tonight." Her vocals held an odd accent but I swallowed back any remarks. Forcing myself not to cringe as she ripped away at my hair I gave her a few more moments of tugging and pulling before speaking up again. "Here, I've got it, you go help too I'm sure they need it."

After shooing the woman away I glared at my reflection in the mirror. My hair was tangled and balled up into what should've been an elegant coiffure. Sighing I began pulling out the pins she'd been jamming into my scalp for the past forty minutes. Half-way through the process of removing the numerous pins I felt a presence behind me. Commanding my attention I turned to see Derek standing behind me, a smirk forming across his full lips.

"What is it?" The violence in my tones surprised me, but it wasn't always the best thing to have someone attempting to shove a pin into your brain.

"Oh nothing, just observing. Let me help."

Without even awaiting my approval Derek was behind me and had every pin removed within seconds. Vampires. Rolling my gray orbs I simply watched in amazement as he created an upswept coiffure with the thin blonde locks. In a matter of moments, my wreck of hair was a master piece. Vampires. The creatures had to excel in everything and seemed to consistently be up scaling the human race.

Hiding my annoyance with Derek and his species I allowed him to help me up and lead me into my room where the white gown and white satin flats awaited me. With a silent nod as a goodbye Derek once again left my room, leaving me to guess he was going to change as well. Grasping the silken cloth I allowed myself a few moments of admiration for the gown. And then I remembered its purpose. To feed me to the dogs, or in my case, the vampires.

Changing into the lovely gown I was surprised to find it ended just past my knees. Apparently the vampires were attracted to skin. Moving back to the bathroom I stared at my reflection. Derek had done a superb job on my hair, almost as well as Kat. Then again, I liked Kat a lot more. The pale pieces were pulled up, only a few left behind to frame my face. The white gown was cut in a V shape, scooping generously low but not enough that I'd have to worry about being indecent. Glittering silver threads created a sort of belt around my waist as the dress flowed down. I looked beautiful, for a human. Sighing I picked up silver glitter liner and lined my top lids followed by lining my bottom lid.

Finished with my quick make-up job I moved back into my room where Derek was awaiting me on my bed. Forcing myself not to gasp at the sight of him instead I stared openly at him. His tall frame was fitted into a smooth black suit jacket and black slacks to match. A crisp silvery white button up shirt with all the buttons done up except the top one made him mouthwatering. A horrible simile for a vampire but my mind seemed stuck on the sight of him. Forcing my pale lilac eyes up to his face I noticed he was doing the same. Strange considering there would be at least five skinny, and no doubt skimpy, vampire females awaiting him downstairs. Yet here he was, looking at me like he wanted to eat me.

Stopping at that unpleasant thought I let out a cough to break the blaring silence. "Umhm shall we?" Derek spoke and offered his arm to me, taking it we began to head down the long corridor. "So what's the assignment tonight, general?" Glaring at me at my name calling I watched as his stunning orbs rolled and couldn't help but smirk. If there was any way I could irritate the vampire, I would go to lengths to do it. Mainly because they were willing to feed me like I was dog food to a vamp who threatened them. Yay for vampire society! "Michael is his name, father wants you to get in close, and get him to talk. Ry I-"Catching his words put me in a foul mood once more. How was I, an 'inferior' human being, to get a vampire to talk?

As he continued speaking I crisply cut him off as we neared the entrance. "Go away, you can't be near me remember oh superior one." I could tell my words stung him as his expression changed from shock to hurt and finally to anger. The display of emotions amazed me as they ran across his usually granite features. I'd actually bothered him with what I'd said.

Drawing in a breath as we entered into the dining area with a packed table and food aplenty upon the table. Conventionally Derek moved away from me to sit beside his father at the head of the table and most unfortunately for me, the only other open chair was strategically placed because a vampire with blood-red eyes. Wonderful. Forcing myself to approach and seat myself in the chair I tried to mentally engage myself in my task: getting close to the vampire with blood-red eyes and shiny black hair that was obviously styled messy with gel. Unlike how Derek's locks tended to sway from a neat style.

Stopping my thoughts as they drifted from the threatening vampire beside me and onto the humorous one seated ahead of me I silently splayed my fingers in my lap, gripping the linen of the dress as the vampire's voice drifted to me. "Hello there little one." Forcing my eyes up onto his face I focused my lilac tinted orbs onto his forehead as he peered at me through reddened ones. "H-hi." Cringing inwardly as the stuttering came out as a show of my fear I cleared my throat and decided to make myself believe this vampire was like Derek, harmless. What a lie. "I'm Ryali, you are?" A creepy smile swept across his lips as he showed his fanged teeth to me. Ignoring the churning in my stomach I did my best to appear interested. "Michael. Say, do you belong to a vampire here?"

Again I inwardly cringed. Vampires were known, so I'd found out during my time here, to have human blood banks that the carted with them. I'd even seen some before at the dinners, and all appeared frail and weak. Therefore his question was just one to confirm the oblivious, I wasn't a blood bank because my heart was not weak from loss of blood, and I was positive that every vampire in this room knew that. "No no, my parents were vampires actually, their gone now and so the King has kindly taken me in." I really deserved points for that one. As the words flew from my lips I noticed how Michael's face somehow darkened more at the mention of the Kings name. So maybe this wasn't a pointless mission the King gave me?

"Oh now..kind of him." His words were clipped and short lived as he seemed to retreat back into himself to brew over something. Glancing down the table I noticed Derek's eyes were glued to me and, ashamed of being caught looking at him, I shifted my glance to another familiar and welcome face beside me. Vanessa. "Oh boy am I sure happy you're here!" I couldn't stop the words from coming out as Vanessa turned her beaming smile to me. "Hello there darling glad to see your doing alright, had me mighty scared you did!"

Gracing Vanessa with a rare smile I simply nodded my head at her words as she continued on. "You're a lucky gal alright!" Laughing along with her I felt the conversation between us die I turned my body more towards my new friend and leaned in towards her. "Vanessa I..I have a few questions about well, me.." Catching my que she leaned towards me her normal smile plastered on her features. "Sure hunny, whattaya need?" Grinning back at her I felt my questions begin to blossom in my head and began to spit them out.

"Well, if what they say is true about my parents being vampires and all, how come I'm human?" Up until recently the thought hadn't really hit me I mean you learn from a young age that when a species mate, they produce the same species. Yet I was human last time I checked. "Good question, I'm sure Mr. Michael would know how to better explain the complicated science." So apparently Vanessa was told to back off from me as well. Groaning inwardly I turned to see Michael staring directly at me. Forcing down a gag as his beady red eyes focused in on me and a creepy smile formed upon his pale lips.

"Very nice question m'dear. Scientifically, two vampires being able to reproduce is very…rare. You see, it's dangerous for a female vampire to carry a babe. Gene's can wreck havoc so to speak. Anyways depending on the shuffling of the embryo's gene's can make all the difference. For humans it's simple, genes are always reshuffled and there are several different outcomes."

I was enraptured by his wordings and simply watched him with curiosity as I took in his words. As I focused on his words my mind spun with all the talk of genetics. In high school I'd excelled in genetics even though I'd failed English. Drawing in a breath I listened intently as he rambled on.

"But for vampires there's only two outcomes: either the babe is a vampire and will ultimately eat its' mother inside out. Or the babe is human. Technically speaking vampires still carry a human gene, so it's random picking what the babe will be. Nine out of ten cases the babe is vampiric and is destroyed."

Amazed by his words I watched a creepy smile dash across his lips. Apparently he thought I was caught up in his words because of him. But in reality I felt shocked to my core. Everything Derek and the King had told me, about my parents and me, was true. As the mind blowing thought settled into me I turned from Michael, my appetite forgotten, as I gazed down the table and found Derek looking at me. Staring openly at me I realized he wasn't staring at me, but behind me. Following his fuming angry gaze my light eyes landed on Michael who'd stood up and was now offering me his hand.

"Lovely night for a midnight stroll eh Ryali?"

* * *

**Author's Note: **OH I'm soo sorry guys that I've been terribly slow uploading chapters, but I worked really hard on this chapter and tried to clear out some of the grey matter that I was being questioned about. Anyways, here's the answers and hope you guys have enjoyed the new chapter. I'll shoot for another chapter update soon, with more action!


	16. Chapter 15

_I feel like I just seen the sun for the first time_  
_You make my life bright cause you shine ~ LMAFO_

Michael's words reached my ears and I couldn't stop myself from inwardly cringing. A 'midnight stroll' was a nice way of putting a ribbon on the fact he planned on sucking my blood. Gross. Shifting my eyes down toward Derek I settled them on the scene unfolding before us all at the dinner table. Derek looked livid, his eyes darkened to a bottomless black and his beautifully sculpted hands formed powerful fists as he sat glaring: at me.

Taken back by the loath in his gaze I fought the urge to make an obscene gesture to him. What the hell had I done to him? Turning my attention back to Michael as my mind raced with thoughts of the gorgeous vampire about to rage at the end of the table. "Why, I thought you'd never ask." Biting my tongue as I shoved out the words I couldn't help a trace of my sarcasm showing. I'd just love to be gobbled up by a vampire with blood red eyes and very possibly no heart. Taking his arm that he offered I threw a glance to the end of the table once again to see that Derek's features had relaxed as he focused on a new object: a fierce red-head named Lauren.

Catching the sight of the woman practically throwing herself and Derek's acceptance of her moves sent me over the edge. Letting Michael lead me outside the dining hall and into the gardens I ignored the heavy scents coating the air as my mind fumed at Derek. First one minute I think he actually cares about me more than just a 'human' and the next he's accepting Lauren. Glaring at nothing in particular I simply walked alongside Michael as he pulled me among the rows and rows of hyacinths, roses, and other various flower arrangements in the Kings gardens. I hardly noticed when Michael pulled us to a stop before an aged oak tree. Leading me beneath its sheltering branches and settling himself on the grass I felt my own body drop next to his as gracefully as I could.

Shifting myself in the dress I stared out at nothing in particular, wondering exactly when the mauling was going to begin, after all, I didn't have all night. "You shouldn't fear me Ryali." Fighting back a snort I turned to face him and found he was staring intently at me. Yeah, eyeing up me like I was a meal really helped to make me believe him. "And why is that." Preferring to play the vague card I watched as another strange smile spread across his lips. "Because you are my key to success." Simply stated, like I would put all the pieces together. Narrowing my gaze at him I tried to figure out what game he wanted to play, and if it was one I wanted to join in on. "You dear girl, are a sort of asset for me, very valuable. We can help each other; I can help you get what you want."

Again I found myself fighting back a comment when he mentioned me being an asset. I'd heard that line before and it really, really had its drawbacks. Then something inside of me rose in beat once he mentioned he could help me get what I wanted. I hadn't even come to full terms with what I really wanted yet and there was no way Michael could've picked up on it already. "I need to know what the King is planning, and in return for the shared knowledge I will make Derek's death as painless as it can be." Shock rang through my slender body at his words. "The King tells me nothing, I can't help you."

"Oh yes you can, Derek has begun to bond with you dear girl and in due time, it will be hard for him to deny you anything. Just ask him to inform you of the Kings plans then report back to me and when the time comes to slaughter everyone, he can be virtually pain free." Gapping at Michael I felt my instincts reacting as my body rose swiftly from the ground and began backing away. "I may be a human, but if there's one thing I've learned about your treacherous race it's not to trust a single vampire. I will most certainly not be helping you." As I spoke I methodically kept moving backwards and began toeing off my high heels. Finishing my preaching to the vampire I flung myself around and began pushing my body to the limits in a race to reach the dinner party.

Dirt kicked up by my feet slammed into my legs and rocks painfully cut the bottoms of my feet but I ignored it as my mind focused on survival. My refusal would enrage the vampire and as I'd also learned, they weren't a very forgiving race. Barreling down the rows of flowers I cringed as Michael's laughed echoed behind me. I knew he could out run me but if I could just reach—

My thought process came to an abrupt halt as my body slammed into a brick wall. Gravity fought against me as my body was flung backwards but caught before smashing into the ground. Hands and powerful arms held me dangling before the ground and helped to right me. Dazed and confused I glanced up to see that the brick wall was actually a very dangerous looking vampire with lofty hair and smooth cheekbones. "Derek." The words left my lips in a rush as his eyes assessed me, obviously looking for damage. "Ry, are you okay? Did he hurt you what happened?" His tones were calm yet held certain urgency in them though he clearly saw that I was fine, for the moment.

"I'm fine just a little bruise. Michael is-"As I spoke to try and inform him of Michael's treachery and plans another, unpleasant voice joined us. "Oh Derek! What a nuisance this little girl is, really, running barefoot in the Kings' garden like a banshee? She certainly has absolutely no manners nor class!" Gritting my teeth and turning a harsh glance to the owner of the screechy voice I silently asked for patience. Lauren's retched voice continued on, even insulting me but I chose to ignore it and focused back on the important topic at hand. Lauren could have Derek later.

"We need to speak, alone." My words were clipped as I fought back frustration and anger. Glancing down I realized Derek's hands were firmly plastered onto my hips and I forcefully pulled myself from his grasp. "Meet me in my room in ten minutes." Keeping my words short so as not to begin screaming insults at Lauren and Derek I pushed past the duo and calmly opened the door into the dinner room, knowing full well all eyes tuned into me as I appeared.

Cringing as the room dropped all conversation I ignored all the vampires and few humans scattered around the tables and began limping towards the grand stair case as a presence filled my side. Craning my neck I saw a very welcome sight, Kat. A concerned look was on her gentle face as she gently grasped my arm and led me up the stairs to my room, not speaking or commenting until we were within the comforting walls of my chambers. "Ooch Ryali yer in a terrible state ye are!" Kat began to slam questions on me and I merely offered soft answers.

It felt like I was in a box, trapped. I had no escape from this place or the vampire; there was no hope for me especially here. I'd fooled myself into thinking I loved Derek which was impossible because I'd been unable to love anything since my parents' death. But I wasn't alone in the world. Attempting to ignore the heart-wrenching feeling in my stomach and chest as I persuaded myself that I indeed didn't love the gorgeous vampire I allowed Kat to place my battered feet in salted warm water.

Hissing and drawing in a breath Kat withdrew from my room as Derek entered the space.

His presence seemed to suffocate me as my heart jumped several beats and seemed to pick up a quicker pace. Watching him with guarded eyes the splay of emotions over his features were amazing. He looked pained, or worried. Before I could utter a word Derek was in front of me and his muscular arms snaking around my middle and crushing me to him. "Ryali.." His words filled the air in-between us that was heavily coated in static. "Ryali I, we-"Derek's words were spoken quickly as he released me but still grasped my middle before the wooden door opened again and an unwanted figure entered.

"Now now Derek dearest, don't toddle with a blood bank, more important matters are at hand." And then the magic was broken by a red-head with several alter egos. Glaring harshly at her I could barely halt my reaction to Lauren. "Lauren did you ever stop to think for a minute that the world doesn't revolve around you? Have you not realized the going on in your very environment?" Anger radiated through me as I took on a defensive stance as Derek's beautiful eyes widened at my outburst. Without notice a flash of red hair and a hundred pounds of severely angered was throwing itself at me with bared teeth.

My lilac eyes widened as Lauren crashed into me bumping Derek away and plunged her fangs deep into my neck. The world went black.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Alright I know, a sucky chapter but its a intro to a bigger plot within the story, I really hope you guys are enjoying it I love reading the reviews, and please, continue reviewing! Ace I read your review and laughed literally. No I'm not a old woman, though I have the habits of one! But I'm a lucky sixty-three years from eighty hahaha! Enjoy the chapter, REVEIW


End file.
